Vacuna
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Sí a algo le tenía pavor Inoue Orihime, era a las agujas. Y la mejor solución, era ir con el suegro.


**Pairing**: IshidaxOrihime

**Aclaratoria**: Bleach no es mío sino de Tite Kubo, intento de drabble que salió más largo de lo que se esperaba.

**Advertencias**: Posible OoC sin querer.

**Rating**: K

**Palabras**: 1138.

**Summary**: Sí a algo le tenía pavor Inoue Orihime, era a las agujas. Y la mejor solución, era ir con el suegro.

Otra de mis ideas locas para esta pareja, me gustaría leer mas fics de ellos, pero en fin, también hay que aportar.

¡Viva el IshiHime!

Aunque no sea una pareja cannon y a lo mejor no sea tan posible… snif, snif… en fin, nadie me puede negar que Ishida aprecia mucho a Orihime en especial.

**Agujas**

Sí a algo le tenía pavor Inoue Orihime, era a las agujas, por ende, también le temía a las inyecciones. Desde chica les huía como cualquier niña a su edad, con sólo pensar en que aquel objeto puntiagudo atravesara su delicada piel le resultaba un auténtico suplicio. Ni siquiera cuando su hermano vivía, ella veía en las vacunas un alivio a sus enfermedades. Y a sus dieciséis años y cinco meses, esa condición no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, esa vez, no le quedaba de otra. Su aparente e inofensivo resfriado había evolucionado en algo un poco más fuerte. Era común en esa época, ya que había un malestar que se estaba contagiando con facilidad entre las personas, siendo ella, una de las afectadas.

Luego de tres días, la chica fue llevada por su pareja al hospital. Ishida había logrado convencerla junto a Tatsuki para que se pusiera la vacuna, aunque quizás la táctica de la morena había sido más eficiente.

Ya ambos en la clínica, sólo esperaban a que llegara el doctor. Inoue veía nerviosa a las enfermeras pasar de un lado a otro; la situación se le hacía poco soportable, ya que no le gustaban mucho los hospitales debido a: sus paredes de colores pálidos aburridos, el ambiente tenso debido a los pacientes y al correteo de los diversos trabajadores, la larga espera por el doctor y por sobretodo, ver aquellas agujas chorrear el líquido "curativo".

Los nervios hacían que se inquietara, ya que quería acabar con eso rápido, y salir lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar.

Uryuu, su novio, la observaba a través de sus gafas mientras le tomaba de la mano entrelazando sus dedos para apretar el agarre y darle coraje.

—Uryuu-kun, ¿es necesario? —fue lo que alcanzó a decir la chica viéndolo fijamente a sus ojos.

—Por supuesto Hime, la inyección hará que te sientas mejor.

—¡Pero es que no me gustan las agujas! ¿Y sí me duele mucho? ¿Y se irrita mi piel o me da alguna infección porque soy alérgica?

—No sucederá eso Hime, ya verá que no —le respondió con seguridad el moreno, sin despegar la vista de su novia.

Orihime atinó a sonreírle agradecida, ya que como siempre la mirada de Ishida conseguía darle tranquilidad y hacerle sentir segura y completa.

—Sí has pasado por batallas contra hollows, arrancars, bounts y shinigamis, una simple y pequeña aguja no es nada —expresó divertido el chico.

La joven volvió a sonreírle, esta vez con más amplitud en señal de darle totalmente la razón.

—¡Tienes razón Uryuu-kun! ¡Haré lo mejor que pueda!

—Vaya entusiasmo, así deberían ser todos los pacientes hoy en día —habló una voz masculina repentina.

Vestido con su habitual traje blanco con la corbata del mismo color y una camisa de un tono morado oscuro, se encontraba Ryuuken Ishida, el padre del joven y médico que atendería a Orihime. El hombre masculló un "buenas tardes Inoue" para su nuera y un burlesco "hola tonto" para su hijo —siendo respondido con un buenas tardes Ishida-sama por parte de su nuera, que había sido la única que se dignó en responder el saludo— para luego abrir la puerta de su oficina, y por ende, de su consultorio.

Dejó la puerta abierta para que la pareja lo siguiese, indicándole a la joven que se sentara en una silla junto a la ventana de la habitación, para él sacar sus herramientas.

Uryuu se sentó en una silla cerca del escritorio de su padre observando a la joven con preocupación. No quería arrepentirse de haberla traído con su progenitor; sí habían acudido al Quincy mayor era porque Orihime había insistido en ser atendida por él para sentirse más "segura", cosa en la que él había estado en desacuerdo, pero que por su incapacidad de negarle cualquier cosa a ella había aceptado sin rechistar.

Luego de pocas preguntas entre Ryuuken e Inoue de nivel profesional, el primero preparó la vacuna y el brazo de la joven. Uryuu se había levantado del asiento para pararse al lado de ella y así darle confianza apretándole la mano derecha.

El doctor, se acercó con el arma letal en su mano. La hermosa chica se sintió desfallecer en ese instante al ver la terrorífica aguja.

—¡Uryuu-kun!

—No te dolerá, Inoue. Si quieres cierra los ojos para no ver la aguja.

—¡Sí! —contestó la chica cerrando los ojos al instante haciendo caso a su novio.

—Ryuuken, asegurate de ser delicado con ella —le advirtió con seriedad el moreno a su padre.

—¡Já! ¿Ahora el tonto quiere decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo? —fue lo que alcanzó a responderle Ryuuken quien terminó de untarle alcohol a la piel de Orihime.

Sintiendo el momento llegar, Inoue aferró el agarre de su mano con la de Ishida en búsqueda de protección. Se quedó esperando el dolor, porque la inyección penetró tan rápido en su piel que no sintió más que una especie de piquete de mosquito. Abrió los ojos extrañada y se sorprendió al ver que todo había acabado de forma tan simple, al fin.

—¿Ya terminó todo, Ishida-sama?

—Sí, con eso ya estás lista. Tómate el día de mañana de reposo para que sanes más rápido y toma mucha sopa.

—¡Muchas gracias Ishida-sama! ¡Lamento haberlo molestado! ¡Gracias Uryuu-kun por acompañarme! ¡Seguro que parecía una niña malcriada!

—Para nada Hime, ¿ves que no era nada del otro mundo?

—¡Sí Uryuu-kun! ¡Y lo de cerrar los ojos me sirvió de mucho! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Aquella inocente pregunta por parte de Orihime hizo que se desatara la bomba del día.

—¿Él no te dijo que cuando era pequeño también le temía a las inyecciones?

—¡Ryuuken!

—Te he dicho que esa no es manera de llamarme tonto.

—¡Uryuu-kun tú también le tuviste miedo a las agujas! —exclamaba la chica sorprendida a la vez que se sentaba cerca del escritorio de Ryuuken para que escucharlo mejor.

—¡Por supuesto! Lloraba como niña cada vez que le tocaba vacuna, era realmente molesto.

—¡Ryuuken! ¡Nadie te preguntó a ti!

—¡Espera Uryuu-kun! ¡Me gustaría saber más!

—Pero Hime...

—¡Oh vamos Uryuu-kun! ¡Tengo curiosidad! —pidió con ternura la joven, quien pecaba de ingenua al no darse cuenta de la incomodidad del Quincy, uno de sus defectos que todavía no había superado.

Y en ese momento, Uryuu se arrepentía de haberla llevado con su padre. E incluso suspiró resignado al no negarle la petición a su novia —como siempre— en esa ocasión.

Ryuuken observaba a su hijo desde el rabillo del ojo, y aunque no lo expresara en su rostro, internamente se encontraba muy divertido con la peculiar situación.

—Uryuu, sí que eres débil —atinó a decirle a su hijo.

—Sí, sólo por hoy te daré la razón —respondió Ishida con poca emoción.

Sólo por ese día, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, haciendo que Inoue se alegrara por ello, aunque no entendiera mucho el por qué de la conversación de progenitor y primogénito.

—Supongo que mi miedo a las agujas ha sido superado —se dijo a sí misma sonriendo alegre.

**Fin**

La idea del fic, es que fuera una especie de drabble o relato corto, pero me salió más largo de lo que esperaba. En fin, siempre he tenido por curiosidad el hecho de imaginarme a Ryuuken como suegro de Orihime, veré si se me ocurre algo que valga la pena xD jeje bueh Saludos! =)


End file.
